<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're doing great (i mean it) by vegaslights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060901">you're doing great (i mean it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights'>vegaslights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, frustrated!kai, kai is injured :(, kyungsoo to the rescue uwu, not proofread so expect mistakes hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin's in a chaotic bubble of superm schedules, brand photoshoots, and practicing for his solo debut, and it all just became a bit much to handle especially dealing with an injured ankle.</p><p>thankfully, kyungsoo's got his back, always. (even in the military)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're doing great (i mean it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kai hyung, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas asks Jongin as he slumps beside him. They're in the practice room, practicing for stages because it's only a week away until SuperM's comeback and everything around him has picked up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit bummed out I guess." Jongin replies as he screws his water bottle shut and twists his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it hurt still hyung? Do you want me to call Manager Hyung to get your ankle checked?" Lucas asks him with worrisome eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He hurt his ankle a week and a half ago, while practicing the choreography for his upcoming solo album. Thankfully, it wasn't anything major. He just needs to rest his ankle for a while and take it easy until his ankle fully recovers. </p><p> </p><p>"Yah, Lucas, do you even know me? Hyung can handle it, plus, it will make me sad to not perform with you". Jongin replies with a smile, Lucas has been doting on him since he hurt his ankle, following him around and constantly asking him if he needs something and if he can do something for him. The other SuperM members have been worried and checking up on him too of course, but Lucas has been especially caring towards him since they've been pretty close ever since they went on tour last year.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't allowed to dance for a week after being injured so that his ankle can take time to recuperate. He didn't dance during SuperM's appearance in Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook to promote their pre-release singles 5 days ago, and he expressed his disappointment sitting at the side of the stage while the others performed. Now he's allowed to dance with his members, just in time for the release of SuperOne. But he's told that he has to take it easy on the dancing so that his ankle's condition won't get worse.</p><p> </p><p>But of course being Kim Jongin, Kai, a hard working idol, taking it easy has been difficult for him, pains him even more than the actual pain that he feels in his ankle. He has always given his 200 percent in everything he does, always wants to deliver the best for his fans and it frustrates him that he wasn't being careful enough that he hurt his ankle. He blames himself for slowing himself down when there's a ton of things he has to do. There's no time for rest, once his SuperM Schedules take off he has to make time to practice for his solo album in between, and he has brand photoshoots lined up. This isn't the time to be injured and have his performance compromised.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>SuperOne has been released with the Title Track "One (Monster &amp; Infinity) and SuperM is busier than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Interviews, Pre-recordings, Photoshoots, Tapings, Live Stages. Everything is a whirlwind around him. </p><p> </p><p>They're recording right now at tvN for their SuperM's As We Wish Stages. They just finished recording Better Days, Dangerous Woman, and With You, song's that don't have choreography in them so Jongin feels good and comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>It's until they're monitoring the footage from their Performance of Tiger Inside where Jongin feel's a bit bummed. </p><p> </p><p>All seven of them are huddled around the monitor watching the recording and of course Jongin sees that he's been lacking dance-wise. You can definitely notice him taking it easy because his ankle hurts still and he doesn't want it to get worse. He can't move and dance like he's used to and it frustrates him. He doesn't like the feeling blooming in his chest because he doesn't want to disappoint the fans. This is a huge release for SuperM. Their first Studio Album and everyone's expectations are high. I mean, will they expect any less from the "Avengers of K-Pop"? </p><p> </p><p>Too bad he doesn't have accelerated healing like Captain America, He could really need it right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin-ah, you're doing great! You can't even tell that you're injured! As expected from you." Baekhyun says from beside him. Baekhyun noticed his look of disappointment while watching the footage. He knows Jongin, he beats himself up whenever he get's injured because he can't give his best when people expect highly of him. He's seen what Jongin tend to be when he's sick or injured, and he knows how frustrated his friend can get. So whenever he has the chance, he's there to lift Jongin's mood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks hyung, But I can really do better than that." Jongin sighs as Baekhyun pats him on the back. "Don't beat yourself up okay? You're doing better than expected and that's all that matters. The fans understand, we all understand okay? It's not like you're doing a bad job, so cheer up yeah?" Baekhyun replies to him with a gentle smile. All Jongin can do is nod as the Director tells them that it's the end of the shoot and they can all pack up now.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Its two days after the As We Wish Shoot and Jongin has some spare time in between his schedules to practice for his Solo Debut. </p><p> </p><p>So as expected, he's at the Practice Room, seated at the floor while massaging his ankle because it hurts quite a bit after wearing it out on his SuperM Schedules.</p><p> </p><p>He should've been more careful, this wouldn't have happened if he just done that one move correctly and now he's dealing with the consequences of his mistakes for weeks now. Yes, it is not a major injury. He can definitely still dance and do his thing, he's not immobile. But he's not one to half-ass things, especially when it comes to work. And right now he feels like he's half-assing everything. From his SuperM Activities and his preparation for his solo debut. And he knows that the fan's have been looking forward to his Solo Debut since the news of it first came out and it's just, all pressuring him down and frustrating him. Consuming his thoughts for the past weeks while his ankle is slowing him down. His stupid ankle that won't cooperate with him right now.</p><p> </p><p>He's been drowning in his own thoughts in the practice room that it takes him a while to realize that his phone is ringing in his bag. So he stands up and limps over to the chair where he threw his bag on and took his phone out of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>The name flashed on the screen immediately made him smile and his shoulders relax.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Incoming Call from : Kyungsoo Hyung &lt;3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> He immediately answers the call and puts his phone on his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo hyung! Why'd you call?" Jongin says as an introduction.</p><p> </p><p>"Well my Jongin senses were tingling and I just had to call, are you okay? I heard from Baekhyun that you've not been yourself lately." Kyungsoo replies.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just.... just my ankle you know? It's been a bitch to deal with and now I can't do anything properly, and I've got a lot of things to prepare for and finish and it's just not the right time to be dealing with this right now. And the fans are probably disappointed that I let this happen to myself especially that my solo is -"</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, yah, Jongin, calm down. You're rambling." Kyungsoo cuts Jongin from rambling. "I know you're frustrated right now, okay? But I promise you you're doing well. The fans are worried about you, yes, but they're not disappointed in you. The fans, of all people know that you're hardworking. You just need to take things slow right now alright? It's unlike you to take a breather but you really need it right now. It's pressuring you and it's not good. You should clear your head for a bit. Have you even slept? I know SuperM is busy right now so please, don't tire yourself out too much. I'm worried about you." Kyungsoo tells him with a gentle voice. </p><p> </p><p>God, Jongin misses Kyungsoo so much. They've only met a few times since he enlisted and right now, in the middle of chaos and schedules, his smooth voice is what he needed to hear to make his tense shoulders relax, and his breathing calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I miss you so much" Jongin mumbles, because he can't trust his own voice right now. He feels like he's about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss you too, Nini. It will be alright, everything will be alright okay? I know it." </p><p> </p><p>"How are you so sure about that? I can't even dance for 2 minutes without wincing in pain." Jongin meeks sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I trust you and I believe in you. Jongin, you've always done well and this time won't be any different. I believe in you, alright? If it feels like it's not going your way right now, just remember that I'm here for you okay? I'll be always be here to cheer you on." Kyungsoo says gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I wanna see you so bad. It sucks that I'm busy right now and I can't even visit you and be there for you." Jongin replies after a few sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I still have some unused vacation times that I'm willing to spend, so why don't you check your schedule and tell me the next time you're free so that I can come over to cook for you." Kyungsoo says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing that, Jongin immediately lights up. "Really, hyung? You'll do that for me?" Jongin replies with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I will, now why don't you go home and rest. It's almost 1 am Jongin. Give yourself a break." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm, I will hyung, I'll text you tomorrow okay? I love you." Jongin replies cutely. It's amazing how just a few minutes ago he's all sad and frustrated and now he's all soft and mushy and happy just because Kyungsoo called him. The older really does have an impact on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll rest now too, I love you Jongin. I believe in you, and you're doing great. I mean it." Kyungsoo replies to him, he can imagine what Kyungsoo looks like right now, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>Then the call ended. He looks at his phone with a soft smile on his face. It's amazing how a 6 minute phone call was able to relieve him of his frustrations and worries. I guess his day wasn't so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't written anything in a while and i'm sorry i know it's not that good but i miss kyungsoo and jongin and exo so much that i had to do it! if you liked it please let me know! comments are very much appreciated!! </p><p>-vegas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>